


Возвращение

by Opium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: Если ты бежишь - беги. Не останавливайся ни на секунду, иначе ты упадешь, нога соскользнет, и ты рухнешь вниз.





	Возвращение

Режущая четкость, кажется, что все кружится вокруг: раз, два, три, раз, два, три, раз.. и тошно, мутно, неприятно, и голова словно нечищеный аквариум, но эти границы, они поразительной резкости. Что это? Это всего лишь окно. Я, зажмурившись, с усилием распахиваю глаза: красные ставни, серо-зеленые стены. Переход от тени к свету, от тьмы к беспощадному весеннему солнцу. Должно быть, сейчас часов одиннадцать, и я очнулся очень вовремя: как раз слышно шум улицы, чей-то громкий смех, лай собак и визги детей, переливы арабской речи, какие-то диалекты... Где я? И почему я здесь? Ах, да, все тело все еще сковано корсетом, значит, на поправку я так и не пошел. Впрочем, волной накатывает боль от одного позвонка к другому, скачет по ступенькам. Великолепно, значит, я не умер, и нерв в порядке. 

Вокруг какие-то портьеры и кресла, пахнет лекарствами, склянки, вазы, все оттенков старого благородного дома, удушающе уютно... скорее всего меня перевезли к тете Паркер, в Лондон. Кажется, с того момента прошло много дней. И судя по тому, как ощущаются новые разрезы, пара новых операций. Ну-ка, пальцы? Да, кажется шевелятся, но еле-еле... Зато ближе к тебе. Наконец-то. Зачем я хотел сюда? Я уже не помню. Я помню лишь книги. Джек Лондон, Генри, безумная тоска по времени, и как бы ни прогибалось измерение, обратно меня не выкинет, никаких воняющих рыбой портов и грязных мальчишек, распутных борделей, темных смоляных ночей.

Мегаполис. Какой теперь мне толк от этого искореженного, исковерканного города, где нет сточных канав и духа времени, того попахивающего душка, за которым я так гнался эти годы. Стекло. Бетон, принимающий паркурщиков в свои объятья. Я чуть покривил губы, никого в комнате не было, но так я привык: кривая недобрая усмешка «ах, я покалечен также, как и этот город, я так любил тебя, но это теперь не ты». О, нет. Как же. Ведь я же остался собой? Черти что, эти надломы в теле отражаются и на сознании. Пожалуй, так. А отражаются ли надломы города в его духе? О, как же. Индусы и арабы - не скандальные ирландцы. А шотландцев выжали русские и американцы, да, все так... Я сломан, и теперь наконец ты принял меня. Не потому ли, что сломан ты сам, и иначе мы бы не сложились? Ветер в открытое окно. Тепло. Дыхание чужого города робко касается моего лица. Может, иначе и нельзя было. Здравствуй.


End file.
